


One Touch

by Viennasveritaserum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Lucius Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Quidditch, Scheming, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Lives, Slytherin, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viennasveritaserum/pseuds/Viennasveritaserum
Summary: Harry wants to tell everyone about Draco, but thinks Draco wouldn't like it. Draco wants Harry to tell everyone about him, but fears Harry is ashamed. And Snape just scowls and glares.Or, the one in which Draco gets transfigured into an object that could be anything at Hogwarts and the only way for him to change back is with the touch of true love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel one shot to One Look, but is perfectly comprehensive when read alone. And it is also my tribute to International Fanworks Day, 2021! Hope you enjoy!

Draco frowned to himself as he exited the Potions classroom. He heard Harry’s footsteps walking in the opposite direction behind him. He sighed. He wished he could tell everyone that Harry and he were involved, but he feared Harry would be angry. Harry was certainly ashamed of him. Why else would he change the subject every time he brought up making their relationship public? 

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He’d just been with Draco in Snape’s Potions classroom. He didn’t like how Draco always double checked the hallways before entering or how he cast two locking charms on the door before snogging him. And every time Draco brought up the notion of their relationship being more than a secret, he always said the coldest words strung together in his slightly nasal voice, “I hope you don’t forget, Potter, that Weasel and Granger would try to separate us if they ever found out, take their brilliant friend away from the evil clutches of the slimy git”, or, “If word ever got out, Potter, the wizarding society would perform numerous tests for love potions and Imperius curses on you”, or, “Can you imagine the headlines we’d make, Potter? Chosen One falls for Death Eater Scum. Oh, look, it even rhymes!” Harry was powerless to do anything more than shift the focus of their conversation to a positive note. But he wanted more than anything to show everyone that Draco and he belonged with each other.

Snape watched from behind the pillar as the Potter brat and Draco made their way towards their dormitories. He did not appreciate the use of his Potions classroom for such unspeakable acts of passion, or folly. 

.

Draco was strolling towards the owlery, letter in hand. Though he’d rather have his eagle owl Altalune deliver his messages, he’d have to manage with the Hogwarts owls because Altalune (yes, Draco insisted on calling her by her full name, why else would he name her as such?) had gone hunting. Hunting, Draco thought disdainfully. What need did Altalune have to engage in hunting when he lavished upon her the most expensive owl delicacies? It’s a habit imbibed from Harry’s owl, Draco decided. Fitzgerald (Draco had had the honour of naming him) disappeared regularly for a day or two, the irresponsible, untamable owl. 

He was in the middle of making a mental list as to all the reasons why Harry should get rid of Fitzgerald and get himself a handsome snake instead when a spell hit him square in the chest. He stumbled, and expected the searing pain on the back of his head that usually accompanied nasty falls, but it never came. In fact, he didn’t fall at all. He seemed to be floating, or rather flying. He screamed soundlessly when he looked down at himself. He’d been transfigured into a shiny, golden ball with wings. He was, quite literally, a snitch. He continued with his silent screams when a familiar hand with thin, long fingers closed around him. 

.

Harry frowned when he’d waited for Draco for fifteen minutes and the blonde boy still hadn’t shown up to their usual rendezvous. He waited five minutes more, then kicked an unsuspecting table on his way out.  
Snape scowled at the mistreatment of the furniture in his classroom. 

.

It had been a whole day since anyone had seen Draco Malfoy. It appeared as if he’d just vanished into thin air. The Slytherins were almost frantic with dare-anyone-say-it, worry. Their vision flitted from place to place as they scoured the entire Hogwarts building for their Ice Prince. The Gryffindors were bemused and suspicious, all except for one miserable Harry Potter. Ron had even joked about Malfoy finally embracing his “wild side” by turning into a ferret and running off into the forest. This had elicited a sharp response from Harry; “Shut up, Ron!” And while the idea of his boyfriend as a cute albino ferret certainly had its appeal, the idea of said cute, hopeless-at-staying-alive boyfriend alone in the Forbidden Forest certainly did not bode well. The Hufflepuffs were looking out for Malfoy too, after all, he hadn’t been so awful that year and it was just in their nature to help. The Ravenclaws, curious and witty creatures that they were, came up with numerous explanations for the sudden disappearance of Draco Malfoy. 

The matter’s seriousness was realised when Headmistress McGonagall informed the Great Hall that should anyone come across any information regarding the unseemly vanishing act Draco had pulled, they must report directly to her. There were even more rumours, which Harry didn’t think was possible since everyone talked about Draco, when the Malfoys Senior arrived at Hogwarts the next day. Lucius Malfoy, usually nothing short of proper and put together, looked nothing like himself with his wide, red-rimmed eyes and Narcissa Malfoy looked like she had spent less time on her appearance than she normally did. But she seemed to have more control over herself than her husband who was yelling at Minerva McGonagall. In front of the students. For not taking care of “their precious dragon”. Harry thought he heard more than a few “aww”s from the girls every time Lucius referred to the Slytherin Prince (and every first year’s nightmare) as “their darling son”. 

Harry was shocked. He hadn’t known Draco’s father was so affectionate after he’d seen Draco and his father at Borgin and Burkes before second year. But it made a lot of sense, seeing that Draco was a spoiled brat who thought everyone should worship the ground he walked on. He could now understand what had given the blond the impression that he was a blessing to wizarding kind. 

.

Harry bit his nails as he sat in Professor Binns' History class. He did not feel sleepy even though he’d stayed up all night, worrying about Draco. He missed the pink blush that would adorn Draco’s cheeks every time Harry said something nice to him, the proud smirk Draco would wear when he won an argument with Harry, the blissed out smile he’d have after they’d engaged in certain activities. Harry missed the way Draco pouted when something didn’t go his way, the look of concentration on his face as he devised a clever plan to get what he wanted, the satisfied grin he’d wear for a long time after he’d executed his carefully planned plot successfully. He missed the snotty tone Draco’s voice adopted when telling Harry he was “an incorrigible barbarian who knew nothing of the higher stands of society”, the warmth of Draco in his arms, the soft, unguarded expression Draco had the few times he’d slept in Harry’s lap. He missed every little thing about Draco. And Harry knew, he knew in that moment that he loved Draco. He loved all of Draco, the good parts and the bad, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life hearing Draco chastise him for his horrible wardrobe. 

A slow smile was beginning to sit on his lips upon the revelation when he heard a huge commotion outside the classroom. Professor Binns didn’t seem to have noticed anything. The others in the class were beginning to sneak out, see what the fuss was all about. A crowd was forming in the corridor. Harry had an instinctive feeling that it had something to do with the absence of Draco. 

Harry made it halfway across the classroom when Professor Binns turned around and asked, “Mr. Potter, where are you going?” Harry cursed his luck. 

.

In the corridor, Padma Patil almost swooned from all the attention directed towards her, or rather the piece of parchment she held. She had been loitering around, skipping classes, when she’d reached inside her bag to treat herself to some delicious Pumpkin Pasties. When she lifted the box of treats out of the bag, a letter had fallen out. Curious, she’d read it, only to find the most bizarre bit of information she’d ever got her hands on. Being the busybody she was, she’d created enough noise until a reasonable amount of people had gathered around her, and then she’d read out loud to them what the letter said. 

“Draco Malfoy has been transfigured into an object, the features of which I will not divulge, only to change back to his human self at the touch of true love. Until then, he remains inanimate and insentient in the miserable place that is Hogwarts.”

The students gasped and stared in shock for a whole minute, before hurriedly scampering off to tell their friends. Oh, what romantic tragedy had befallen Hogwarts! 

Snape Vanished the quill and bottle of ink from his table. It had been useful to know who the biggest gossip in the school was. 

. 

“Hey, mate, did you hear about Malfoy?”, Ron asked over dinner. “What about him?”, Harry tried very hard to keep his tone nonchalant. “Apparently he’s been transfigured into something here at Hogwarts and can only turn back with, as the mystery letter put it, “the touch of true love”. Do you reckon it’s true?” 

Harry had paled. Oh, Merlin, Draco could be anything anywhere at Hogwarts. How was Harry to find him? He held back a choke as his eyes stung. He’d never gotten to tell Draco he loved him. And now, Draco was probably stashed away in some dark corner, panicking because he thought nobody would come for him. That night, as Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower, he made it a point to touch every surface and every little artifact. It was while climbing the changing staircases that he decided Hermione and Ron, as his best friends, ought to know about his relationship. 

“Mione, Ron, can we talk?”, Harry asked. “What about, Harry?”, Hermione asked. “Well…”, Harry began, “It’s just that… There’s been… I’ve been seeing someone.” “Oh, we know, mate”, Ron said, “Have you finally decided it’s time to let us know who it is?” Harry played with the frame of his spectacles. If Draco were here, he’d probably admonish Harry for fidgeting and then fix them to sit perfectly straight on his nose. “It’s… It’s…”, Harry stammered, “It’s Draco.” “Oh, Harry, I’ve known since that Quidditch match three months ago when Malfoy caught the snitch”, Hermione said at the same time that Ron sputtered, “The ferret?! You’ve been seeing the ferret, Harry?!” Harry felt a mild twitch of annoyance, “Yes, Ron. And I love him.” 

“That’s wonderful, Harry”, Hermione cooed at the same time that Ron once gain voiced out, “You love the bigoted, racist bully, mate? Has he slipped you a love potion?” Harry was reminded of the time Draco had suggested that he’d be subject to love potion tests when they told everyone. He spoke angrily, “Draco said this would happen, Ron! He knew you would not accept it. And I defended you! I told him you would be happy I’d found my soulmate. I can’t believe you can’t get over your perception of him when he’s clearly changed! When’s the last time he called anyone, “Mudblood”? Made fun of someone for the way they looked? Or instigated a fight?” Harry was well aware that it’d been Draco who’d started the fight that had led to their seeing each other, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. His boyfriend was a good person now, and that’s all that mattered to him. He stood up and stormed into the dormitory. 

.

The next day was the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Harry was not prepared at all. He hurried through the motions of showering, breakfast and getting dressed, pointedly ignoring Ron. 

Madam Hooch released the snitch into the air. She blew the whistle. Harry kicked off from the ground, soaring high into the air. He was determined to catch the snitch. Flying was one of the few things that kept his mind away from the happenings of his life. And though he was focused on spotting the snitch, he couldn’t remain blissfully oblivious to the worry in his chest. Would he ever see Draco again? How was he to live the rest of his life? Suddenly it seemed as if Harry had never known life without Draco. His throat felt like there was a heavy weight pressing against his larynx. Harry shook his head as if that might physically discard his thoughts and concentrated on the game with renewed fervour. 

He thought he saw a flash of gold, but every time he got close to the snitch, it flew away from his grasp, as if it had a mind of its own. 

.

Draco flew harder, if he could call it that. He didn’t know when the game would end. He knew the game would end only when the snitch was caught. He didn’t want to be engulfed by sweaty Hufflepuff hands. But he didn’t particularly want Harry to catch him either. Severus, his git of a godfather had told him all about his oh-so-clever plan. He’d kept Draco as a snitch in the right drawer of his desk (where he'd seen a book suspiciously similar to a personal diary, he'd have to find out more about that later) as he drawled about the happenings of each day. Draco was positive he’d have cried if he could when he heard his parents had come looking for him, only to return disappointed and terrified about his fate. And he’d tried to laugh when Severus told him about the rumours. But then he remembered why he’d had those lies about him crafted in daft minds and he didn’t feel much like laughing then. There was also the small matter of his inability to laugh at all now that he didn’t exactly have a mouth. 

The reason Draco hadn’t flown straight into Harry’s hands was because Draco was afraid. Scared that Harry’s fingers would grasp him but he would remain a fat snitch because Harry didn’t love him. Scared in essence, that Harry could never love him. So he kept whizzing around, careful not to be caught by the perspiring Hufflepuff seeker or Harry. He kept it at for another five hours. 

He could see the audience at the stands growing vexed. He could see the lessening speed and strength of the players. But most of all, he could see the frustration and determination on Harry’s face grow stronger, his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together. He noticed Harry’s brilliantly green eyes zero in on him from across the field. He flew away from the spot, trying his best to become unnoticeable again. 

But Harry would not let up. He chased after him like a man mad with thirst running towards an oasis in the desert. And though it was impossible, Draco felt a flare of adrenaline. He flapped his wings harder and weaved in and around the other players, so Harry could get distracted but Harry focused all his attention on the shiny snitch alone. 

Harry wanted to end the game. He wanted to feel the satisfaction of holding the elusive snitch in his palm. Harry felt alive, flying after the golden ball. This had been the hardest game he’d ever played and that was saying something since he’d played since the age of eleven. Every time he almost caught the snitch, it escaped in a bling of gold. But not this time. He would catch the snitch this time. 

Draco was sure he’d left Harry behind. But he didn’t dare slow down. He was flying near Weasley when suddenly he felt the warmth of fingers on him. And before he realised what was happening he was held firmly in Harry Potter’s hand. How could this have happened? He’d been so certain he’d bested Harry. 

For a second, all was still. Draco felt a wave of intense disappointment. Though he’d expected this, he’d hoped Harry’s touch would have changed him back to human. His hope had been cruelly crushed like the time he’d stepped on Harry’s nose. He chided himself for thinking Harry could love him after all that he’s done. A pretty face didn’t warrant anything more than attraction, and Draco had nothing more than a pretty face and a snarky attitude. 

But then it happened. Slowly pale blue fog encompassed Harry and himself, sparkling under the glare of the sun. Draco could feel himself changing, could feel the stretch of his muscles, the ache in his joints and the fantastic feeling of his skin on Harry’s.  
Harry had been holding the snitch when something extraordinary had occurred. And when the fog cleared, who should he see but Draco Malfoy sitting on partly on Harry’s broom, partly on his lap with his pale arms around Harry’s neck? Suddenly it hit Harry like a rolling wave of enlightenment hits the unintelligent rocks on the sea shore of realizations. Draco had been the snitch! 

“Draco”, Harry said and wrapped his arms around the boy’s thin waist, pressing himself against the very real, very warm body. “Harry”, Draco breathed, “You love me.” Harry chuckled agreeably, “I love you.” Then Harry looked guilt, “I know you didn’t want anyone to know. I’m sorry.” Draco flicked his forehead, “Harry, you adorable idiot, I wanted everyone to know! Why do you think I kept bringing it up?” But Harry just looked confused, “But you kept talking about it as if it were a bad thing!” 

Draco looked down, “Because I thought you would be ashamed to be seen with me. I had hoped you would correct me, and tell me we’d do it no matter what others thought.” Harry sighed, “Draco, I’m so sorry.” The blond looked up through his lashes and smirked, “Well, everyone knows now. And quite spectacularly, too. What say we put up a show to make it cliché?” Harry laughed that full-bellied laugh of his that caused Draco to have a case of butterfly explosions all over his body, so he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend to shut him up. 

The trance like spell in the Quidditch stadium broke at that. Whispers flew around rapidly. Shocked expressions raged all around them. Some students whistled while others simply stared. The teachers smiled secretively to each other like they’d known all along. Hagrid wiped his fond tears with the back of his hand. 

Snape glared at Harry as the boy kissed his godson.


End file.
